deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: Human Revolution endings
These are the available ending cutscenes in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, which are based on one of the four possible final choices of the player in Panchaea. Options offered by Hugh Darrow and Eliza Cassan will always be available; however, you need to rescue David Sarif and William Taggart to obtain their respective ending options. Each of the four ending choices have further variations depending on whether the player employed peaceful means (good), took violent action (evil), or a mix of both methods (neutral) whenever dealing with situations throughout the game. This means that the game has twelve unique endings. Darrow: Reveal the truth Requirements: This option is available under all circumstances. Hugh Darrow believes that revealing the truth behind the incident will cause mankind to abandon research into human augmentation technology forever. If this option is selected, Eliza will broadcast Darrow's recorded confession, in which nothing is held back and all information is revealed to the world. Epilogue Narration: Jensen reflects on Albert Einstein's quote, "Technological progress is like an axe in the hands of a pathological criminal." Jensen remarks that the dream of progress is often perverted, and that human technology have shattered the lives of millions. It is not explicitly stated whether all augmentation research is banned, but Jensen remarks that humanity will surely fear it. Sarif: Blame the extremists so that technology may progress Requirements: Rescue David Sarif and follow Sarif's request. If this option is selected, Eliza will alter Darrow's message by concealing the creation of the biochip and inserting new content blaming the Humanity Front. By placing the blame on extremism, biotechnology corporations will be free to conduct further research on augmentation technology without hindrance from public opinion. Epilogue Narration: Jensen remarks that Sarif was right about one thing, which is that it is human nature to desire to rise above our limits. Jensen reflects that using creativity and ingenuity to overcome obstacles is an inevitable cycle. Taggart: Cover up the Illuminati's involvement Requirements: Rescue William Taggart and follow Taggart's request. If this option is selected, Eliza will alter Darrow's message by erasing all mention of the Illuminati and reporting that the lack of regulation resulted in Neuropozyne poisoning. As a result, harsh restrictions will be placed on all human enhancement research and the Illuminati's position will be strengthened. Epilogue Narration: Jensen reflects that Taggart is not afraid of freedom, but is instead afraid of chaos when individuals have nothing but a weak grasp on morality to constrain them. Jensen remarks that absolute freedom is no better than chaos, and hopes that the men who work in the shadows to maintain order are as wise as Taggart claims they are. Destroy Panchaea: Let humanity decide Requirements: Do not select any of the three above messages to send, but instead deactivate Panchaea's pressure regulation control, causing the structure to collapse due to the weight of the ocean. This option is available under all circumstances. Epilogue Narration: Jensen feels that it is not up to Darrow, Taggart, Sarif, or even himself to determine mankind's fate. He has faith that humanity will eventually do what is best, and this is why he elects to remove them all from the equation. Canonical outcome Subsequent Deus Ex media confirm the collapse of Panchaea, but the specific cause of the collapse is not stated. Human Revolution writer Mary DeMarle has noted that all endings are consistent with the progression of the story after Human Revolution. According to DeMarle, Panchaea was so damaged that it collapsed regardless of which ending option actually occurred, and that any message that was sent would have been ineffective due to the large number of rumors and competing messages in the aftermath of the incident."Deus Ex writer: each ending in Human Revolution was the 'correct' ending" (PC Gamer, November 1, 2015) Video References ru:Концовки Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution